Esfumándose como arena
by mxndaddy
Summary: Viñeta―long, AU. Le doy la cordial bienvenida, dolor triunfal. Pase y disfrute de su estadía, cayendo en el sueño profundo, para desear no despertar nunca más. ―AoKi.―
1. Esfumándose como arena

**Kuroko no Basket, para mi suerte y la de todos ustedes, es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Esfumándose como arena**

Nuevamente miraste el umbral de la puerta, esperando que una sombra entrara por ella y te saludará como si nada.

Como si no se hubiera ido, despedido y alejado de ti, disculpándose por su presunta estupidez y no queriendo alejarse de él otra vez, qué se había dado cuenta que tenía sentimientos por él y no lo despreciaba.

Menuda idiotez de su parte.

Con la vista cansada y un sueño tremendamente gigante, te tiraste en la entrada como un muñeco de trapo, sin apartar tu atención de la puerta. Realmente esperabas que viniera y pidiera, no, rogará por su perdón. Sin embargo, sabía que eso ya no era posible. El otro era muy orgulloso en ese caso, por más que estuviera a punto de morirse o completamente moribundo, nunca admitiría sus sentimientos (vale, está exagerando. Tal vez lo dice pocas veces, muy escasas, de hecho). Inhalaste aire y lo soltaste como el bufido de un animal; realmente querías sentir la calidez de tu cama y dormir, descansar de todo. Pero no podía. No podía hacerlo.

Quería estar seguro de que _Aominecchi _volviera sano y salvo, terco y arrogante como siempre, encerrado en su propia soberbia pero manteniendo esa actitud tan burlona y divertida, disfrutando de su deporte favorito, el básquet, y compitiendo un _uno a uno _con él.

No aceptabas el hecho de que no lo volverías a ver. No querías despedirte, sería demasiado doloroso para sí mismo. Realmente amaba _mucho _a _Aominecchi_ y por eso no quería despedirse. Bien, esa era una excusa muy obvia de su parte.

Tenía miedo de quedarse solo y no sentir más la calidez de su amado Aominecchi, que algo le impidiese de escuchar sus insultos hacia su persona, entre muchas otras cosas y lo último, pero lo más importante, poder sentir y recibir sin ningún prejuicio el amor que demostraba a pesar de todo.

Las piernas no respondían al llamado de cerebro y la única cosa que hacías era mirar la puerta, la entrada, a alguien. Ese alguien que siempre fue especial para él, el que había cambiado su vida y la llenó de una alegría indescriptible, el que admiró desde antes y ahora, al que le profesó todo el amor que pudiera dar, Aominecchi siempre sería lo más preciado para él.

Por eso, muy en el fondo, tenía conocimiento que ya debía dejarlo, debía rendirse sabiendo que nunca más cruzaría esa puerta.

Estaba muerto. Y los muertos no regresaban.

Una mueca se formó en tus labios y frunciste toda la cara.

Por alguna extraña razón no habías podido llorar. Era raro y todos lo percibían, ahora lo entendía.

Solo… tenía que aceptarlo y llevar a cabo todas las emocionas profundamente enterradas.

Un extraño sonido salió de tus labios, y de inmediato lágrimas comenzaron a descender de los ojos, bajando sin parar, sin detenerse. Quedaste inmóvil frente a la entrada, temblando del frío y del miedo conjunto. Simplemente no podías moverte, solo podías llorar.

No pudiste agradecer a Aominecchi lo suficiente con todo lo que hizo por ti sin ser consciente de eso.

Tampoco habías podido hacer todo lo que quisiste con él.

Menos pudieron siquiera terminar de comprometerse, a pesar de lo absurdo que podría sonar.

Había muerto sin previo aviso ni alarmas.

Y al pensarlo, te daba escalofríos. Lloraste mucho más fuerte.

_"Nunca podré cumplirlos", _pensó.

El nudo en su garganta se hizo más fuerte como el dolor, las lágrimas y la inmovilidad.

Lloraste por las promesas no cumplidas.

Lloraste por no poder despedirte.

Lloraste por su muerte.

Lloraste por tu querido Aominecchi y dándote cuenta que, por más vivo que esté en tu propio corazón, no volvería a tu lado insultándote y dando los ánimos disimulados, ni tampoco exhibirse como solo podía hacerlo Aominecchi.

Los recuerdos con él, con Aominecchi, desaparecerían al paso del tiempo y no querría que pase eso.

Ellos; recuerdos, como todas las cosas importantes que tenía, desaparecerían, se esfumarían. Te quebraste y no pudiste hacer más cosa que sentir dolor, sabiendo siempre, que lo olvidaría todo la mañana siguiente, poco a poco.

Y a la que seguía, sucesivamente.

Observaste el umbral de la puerta una vez más con las lágrimas saladas todavía recorriendo toda su cara demacrada, labios resecos y tu rubio cabello, aquel que fue deslumbrante, todo descuidado y pajoso.

Sonreíste, cayendo en el sueño profundo una vez más.

* * *

**É**sta vez vine con un drabble largo y algo _¿deprimente? _podría decirse.

Por si no ha sido captado, Ryota tiene una enfermedad en el cerebro, algo parecido a la Amnesia, _(¿han visto Isshuukan Friends?, bueno, algo por el estilo)_ con la diferencia de olvidar pequeñas cosas día a día.

Para Ryota, el sueño profundo es cuando todo comienza a reiniciarse un poco, por eso tiene miedo; el miedo de olvidarse completamente de Aominecchi, su amado Aominecchi.

Sin más, espero que hayan disfrutado UuU.

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


	2. Declaración

Hola. Buenos días, tardes o noches.

Yo soy _Aisato Momoka Yurie_ y como todas las personas que alguna vez me han leído saben que soy FanFicker y escribo en Fandoms variados. Uno de ellos, para el de Kuroko no Basket.

Quisiera que lean esta simple y humilde nota hasta el final, sin irrupciones ni quejas. Como lector, tome la molestia de leerlo completo. Mediante la declaración, quiero dejar algo en claro: Esto no es para ofender a alguien, _ni _nadie. Aquí sólo expreso mis sentimientos sobre lo que pasa en estos momentos; sentimientos que no son para nada bonitos. Comunico desde aquí, que a partir de hoy; domingo 19 de abril al martes 19 de mayo, haré un paro de escritura. La verdadera razón por la nota y el paro es, sin dudar, la falta de reviews que carcome cada vez a más Fics y preocupa a cada vez más autores.

¿Y por qué, se preguntarán, los lectores (sí, ustedes) llevan la culpa si no han hecho nada?

Exacto. No han hecho nada, ése es el problema. No quiero generalizar a nadie, porque conozco a maravillosas personas que toman cada pequeño de su tiempo para comentar sobre el Fic y darles saber al autor que no está solo, y que todavía hay personas fuera apoyándolas; algo alentador, satisfacedor e inspirador para un FanFicker.

El problema de escasos reviews o falta de agradecimiento a un autor ha ido en aumento, incluso fuera del fandom de KnB, cómo una epidemia. No dudo en que la mayoría de los autores de Fanfics hacemos esto de forma desinteresada y, obviamente, por nuestro profundo amor de nuestras OTP's. A pesar de eso, seguimos siendo escritores Amateurs, personas que escriben en un simple ordenador; por pasión (mayoritariamente) a la escritura, literatura... Teniendo en cuenta eso, ¿quién de nosotros _no _necesitaría un mísero review? Y por favor, qué no venga el que dice "No interesan los reviews" porque en su interior, saben que son mentiras. Todos y cada unos de los escritores nos alimentamos de su agradecimiento para poder inspirarnos. ¿Y porqué nos inspiramos? Pues bueno, la razón es simple, cosa que mucha gente no ha podido comprender. Nos inspiramos por su admiración al FanFic que hemos escrito con sudor, esfuerzo, amor y muchas cosas más. Probablemente y no dudo de ello; la mayoría tarda en escribir unas 1.000 palabras en una media hora o una. ¿Saben por qué? Es por el esfuerzo que ponemos al escribir cada párrafo, cada palabra y letra. Un Fanfic no sale de la nada, ¿sabías? Se tarda mucho en tratar de proyectar el escenario, se imagina y trata de vivirlo. Es más, muchos invistigamos sobre el tema que escribiremos y con eso, se suman horas y horas.

Por eso misma razón, ¿creen que saber qué hay lectores fantasmas en nuestros Fanfics nos alegrará? Incorrecto. Porque, ¿por cuál razón debería de hacerlo? Si ni siquiera dejan nada. Ni un apoyo, agradecimiento o amenaza (con cariño, claro). Tampoco es para exagerar sobre un pequeño review. Un review no es sólo "continúa hija de puta", "Actualizá rápido", "¿Cuánto más vas a tardar? Uff...", ni mucho menos amenazas demasiado exageradas (repito; mientras sea de cariño, muy bien[?]). El review se conforma de saber: ¿Por qué te gustó? ¿Cuál es la razón? ¿Te motiva a algo? ¿Te inspira?, al igual que el caso contrario. ¿Por qué no te gustó? ¿Qué razón encuentras?, etcétera.

Nadie puede poder decir: "No tengo tiempo para dejar un review", porque siempre hay tiempo para dejar uno. Puedes dejar un minuto, dos o tres, mirar como los días pasan y llegar finalmente al fin de semana, para buscar el FanFic que tanto te ha gustado de una _tal _autora y dejar tu propia opinión. Ahora, debes de comprender por lo menos esas pequeñas cosas.

Me frustra saber que esas _clases _de cosas cómo dejar un ánimo para el escritor, van desapareciendo poco a poco, algo muy... triste.

Demostremos como fandom la educación y el respeto que nos tenemos mutuamente. ¡Que vuelva la "tradición del review"!

¡De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


End file.
